ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Displaced Aggression 1
IDW Publishing Comics- Displaced Aggression 1 is the first issue in a four part Ghostbusters comic book mini series by IDW Publishing Comics. Plot Part 1: "Go West, Young Venkman!" In chapter one of this all-new Ghostbusters adventure, the 'Busters have been defeated by the pan-dimensional demon lord Kozar'Rai - Father of Gozer, the villain has separated them across the time stream! Dr. Peter Venkman is trapped in 1886, and his only chance to return to present-day Earth and free all of humanity from the Rule of Kozar'Rai has him teaming with a very unexpected (and very beautiful) ally! Issue #1 solicitation via Comic Book Resources 9/14/09 Cast *The Rudely Mallard Gang *Josie Maye Landers *Peter Venkman *Koza'Rai *Ray Stantz *Egon Spengler **Flashback only *Winston Zeddemore **Flashback only *Demon Collective Emissary *Hotel manager **Cameo in memory *Cosmonaut guy **Cameo in memory *Rachel Unglighter *Black Train *Flame Dragon Ghosts Equipment *Proton Pack *Particle Thrower *Trap *Containment Unit *Ecto Goggles *P.K.E. Meter *Ecto-10 Locations *Red River Valley *Sedgewick Hotel **Cameo in memory *Camelot Summary The story begins in the Wild West of the 1800s. A stage coach is being attacked by the ghosts of the Rudely Mallard Gang. They try to eat the souls of both the passengers and the driver, but they are captured by Peter Venkman, who has become the marshal of the town. He dumps the trap into a Containment Unit he has made and explains that he and the other Ghostbusters were battling a demon named Koza'Rai, the father of Gozer. The demon was very mad that the Ghostbusters had destroyed his son, so he teleported the Ghostbusters to different time eras. Peter Venkman then meets a girl in a Ghostbusters uniform named Rachel Unglighter. She explains that she was one of Egon's students and that she upgraded the Ecto-1 for time travel. She also made modifications to other Ghostbusters equipment. Together, they capture an emissary of the Demon Collective, which manifested in the form of a giant creature made of cows. After destroying a group of spirits accompanied by a haunted train, Peter and Rachel then go to medieval times to rescue Ray Stantz. Trivia *When researching Dan Aykroyd's early concepts for the first film, writer Scott Lobdell decided to use the idea of the Ghostbusters traveling through time and dealing with ghosts of different ages.Ghostbusters Interview *Red River Valley is a region in central North America. *Peter mentions pop-up ads when commenting on the influx of ghosts in the Old West. *Peter quotes a line he made in the first film, "Nice shootin', Tex." *As Peter and Rachel take off in Ecto-10, Peter quotes "Quick, Marty-get in!" from the "Back to the Future" film franchise. *Issue 1 places Peter in the Old West. On the back cover of the Displaced Aggression Trade Paperback, it is stated the year was 1886. References Gallery GhostbustersDisplacedAggressionIssueOneCoverB.jpg|Cover B diaplaced_aggression_cover3art.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover displaced_aggression_100Penny.jpg|Hundred Penny Press Edition Cover GhostbustersDisplacedAggressionIssueOneHundredPennyPressBack.jpg|Hundred Penny Press Edition Rear Cover GhostbustersDisplacedAggressionIssueOneHundredPennyPressCredits.jpg|Hundred Penny Press Edition Rear Credits Page Category:IDW Contents